1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to awning assemblies generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel structural member for such assemblies, the structural member having a stapling groove disposed therein and being bendable in any direction without collapsing the stapling groove.
2. Background Art
For many years, awning assemblies have been employed in which the awning fabric is attached to a frame member by the insertion of the fabric in a longitudinally extending, generally U-shaped groove disposed in one side of the frame member. The fabric is then stapled to the bottom of the groove, following which a resilient trim member is inserted into the groove to assist in retaining the fabric therein and to prevent the ingress of water.
A substantial limitation of known such frame members is that the stapling groove tends to collapse when the frame members are bent.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a structural member having therein a stapling groove, which structural member can be bent in any desired direction without collapsing the stapling groove.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such structural member that is relatively rigid.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such structural member that is easily and economically manufactured.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.